disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Flight
October 20, 2014 |writer = Greg Weisman |director = Steven G. Lee Steward Lee |previous = "Droids in Distress" |next = "Rise of the Old Masters"}}"Fighter Flight" is the fourth episode of the Disney XD animated series, Star Wars Rebels. It premiered on October 20, 2014. On October 13, 2014, the episode was made available on WatchDisneyXD.com before making its television debut. Plot Aboard the Ghost, Ezra is practising with the force, trying to make a bowl levitate. When Chopper interferes, he chases him through the ship to his cabin where Zeb is sleeping. Thanks to Chopper, Zeb threatens to kill him and chases Ezra to the hanger bay where they make a mess of the place. After having enough of Ezra and Zeb trying to rip each other apart, Hera sends them to the town of Kothal on a supply run, in hopes this will teach them to work together. While in town, Ezra and Zeb manage to get everything on the supply list, except for one piece of fruit called Meiloorun, and the only ones available have been sold to the Empire. Ezra and Zeb follow some Stormtroopers to three Trooper Transports being loaded with supplies. Ezra tries to use the force to get a Meiloorun but his attempt fails, so he decides to it the hard way. He manages to climb aboard the Transport carrying cargo unnoticed and help himself to Meiloorun. Unfortunately he gets caught by Stormtroopers. Zeb throws crates at them giving Ezra a chance to escape. The two Rebels make a run for it and split up with Stormtroopers chasing them. Zeb finds his way to a landed TIE Fighter and takes cover as two Stormtroopers come looking for him. TIE Pilot, Valen Rudor spots Zeb and immediately powers up his ship. He holds Zeb at firing range and the Stormtroopers hold him at gunpoint from behind. As the Troopers move in to arrest Zeb and take him in for questioning, he jumps onto the fighter, throws Rudor out and with a struggle, flies away with the TIE Fighter. Meanwhile, Ezra is on rooftops, running from Stormtroopers. He spots Zeb in the stolen TIE Fighter and jumps aboard. For a moment, they fight over the controls and accidentally shoot a market store, causing fruit juice to explode all over the ship's visor, blinding their view. Flying blind, they find their way across the open fields of Lothal. Through the force Ezra senses a collision ahead and acting quick, Ezra turns the ship just in time to dodge a small hill in their path. Meanwhile back on the Ghost, Kanan and Hera are enjoying the peace and quiet until they get a transmission from Zeb and Ezra, telling them about the TIE Fighter they stole. Kanan orders them to head for a secret location where they will meet up and tells them to get rid of the fighter, because they will attract unwanted attention and the Empire could be tracking them. As they continue to fly across the open fields, Ezra and Zeb spot smoke coming from a farm belonging to Morad Sumar, a friend of Ezra's late parents. Worried, Ezra insists on rescuing them. They find three Trooper Transports, transporting Sumar and his wife who have been arrested after refusing to sell their farm to the Empire. Ezra jumps on one of the transports and using the force, he frees them from their prison and tells them to flee. The Stormtroopers are altered and try to capture or kill him if they have too. Zeb rescues Ezra and they fly away as Sumar and his wife watch them pass, grateful for what Ezra did for them. After getting rid of the TIE Fighter, Ezra and Zeb return to the Ghost with a Meiloorun for Hera and discover that Sabine has done a painting of the incident that started their fight at the beginning. As Chopper was the cause of it all, they chase after him as they take off. Cast *Taylor Gray as Ezra Bridger *Steve Blum as Garazeb Orrelios, Stormtrooper Commander *Vanessa Marshall as Hera Syndulla *Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Kanan Jarrus *Tiya Sircar as Sabine Wren *Greg Ellis as Valen Rudor *Liam O'Brien as Yogar Lyste, Morad Sumar, Stormtrooper *David Shaughnessy as Imperial Transport Driver Gallery Trivia *This is the second time where Ezra is seen trying to charm Sabine, first time was during their first meeting in the television movie Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion. *Valen Rudor makes his third appearance in the series after making his debut in two of the Short films, "Entanglement" and "Property of Ezra Bridger". *Sumar's dome farmhouse is similar to the house that Luke Skywalker lived in on Tatooine. *When Zeb is being questioned about his TIE Fighter, he says, "That's not the TIE you're looking for." This quote is a reference to Obi-Wan Kenobi's line in A New Hope, when he tells some Stormtroopers "These aren't the droids you're looking for." *While aboard the transport, Ezra shoves a wrench into the ship's turret. This a reference to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, when Indy shoves a rock into a tank's turret. *The story for this episode was inspired by Dave Filoni's childhood when he used to play with a toy TIE Fighter and having hero figures instead of villains piloting it. *Two paintings of Cad Bane and Embo from Star Wars: The Clone Wars can be seen among the graffiti in Sabine's room. *Prior to the first draft of the script, Minister Tua (who made her debut appearance in the previous episode) was scheduled to be the episode's main Imperial involvement, before her role was filled by Lyste. *This episode is the feature debut of the Imperial Troop Transport vehicle, the animated incarnation of a classic kenner toy that was first available between the original releases of A New Hope and The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Star Wars Rebels Episodes Category:Television episodes